smashstuff30fandomcom-20200214-history
Characters in SmashStuff30's videos
Here are all of the characters that appear in Kenny's videos! Heroes Heroes: Kenny - The heroic smasher. When one of his enemies cannot be turned on again, he usually checks the power if it's still on or not, but at almost everytime when he checks it, the power's still on. Elijah - Kenny's best friend. He is rivals with Barbie(who is a laptop) and a few other enemies of Kenny. Special Kitty - Kenny's pet cat. He may be cute, but he's also playful. Water Drink - A water bottle who is not spring water. Door - Kenny's house's door. He tried to shut the door on Kenny two times, but Kenny stops him both times. Once Kenny stops him, he whines. Mop - A mop who helps Kenny clean. RCA Console TV - Only a TV. Water Drink accidently spilled on him. Expandable Club - Infinity's expandable club. Drink Mixer - A drink mixer. That's it. Canisters - Blue canisters who are some of Dell's batteries. Crumbdrive - Dell's harddrive. He has crumbs inside him. His warnings say: "Do not drop", and "Do not touch", but he was just kidding! Sinkerator - A garbage disposal. Spray - A spray bottle. Camera - Kenny's camera. He got hit by Elijah who threw Kettle Corn at him. Dragger - Kenny's dragging car. Dollface - A doll's head that was too big for Soft N' Light's motor. Trueman - Oreck Air Purifier's unidentified "piece of tin". Marshmallows - Marshmellows who are stale. Cookies - Cookies who are stale. Kettle Corn - Kettle corn who is stale and was captured by a Dora Backpack container. Pieces - Two microwaves, the Washing Machine's pieces, and the dead bodies of the lawn mowers. Beocord - A cord who was captured by Cassette Player. Lime Green Candies - Kenny's little brothers. Radio - Kenny's radio who plays music while Kenny was battling Cassette Player and Tripp-Lite. Tappy Door - EasyBake's door where Kenny put in inside his heat hole, and Tappy Door was created. He's soft, flexible and strechy. Happy Pail - Kenny's friend who Bread Maker captured. Smokeboard - A piece of Bread Maker's circuit board who was burnt. Panda - A orange McDonald's-like cup who helped Kenny damage Deluxe Fan a little. Safety - Deluxe Fan's safety cap. When Kenny tries to put him back on Deluxe Fan, he succeeded to be unscrewed and escape. Battery - EasyBake's battery that Kenny freed and readed. Golf Club - Kenny's longtime partner. His iron broke off a few times. Sledgehammer - Kenny's second longtime partner. He's extremely powerful and can flatten enemies. Hammer - Kenny's ally. He helped Kenny damage Super Deluxe Fan a little, and also helped him defeat Dell. Sloucher - A Sony HDR-AX2000 low light with a slouching China light. Villains Villains: Bloody Log - Kenny's first enemy. He is also a rival to Elijah. Atari #1 - The first enemy that Kenny has ever smashed. EasyBake - One of Kenny's arch-enemies. He has a annoying beeping communicator to make it speak. Speed Mixer - One of the most smallest enemies of Kenny. He may have a overpowering burst of power, but there is only 1 thing that he is vulnerable to - Kenny Bread Maker - One of Kenny's most hated enemies due to his extremely annoyingly loud beeper. Wal-Mart Blender - A dangerous Durabrand Wal-Mart blender. Decorative Lamp - One of Kenny's most weakest enemies. He was easily destroyed by only one swing from Golf Club. Kid Toy - A toy who is at most of Kenny's battles. Note: After Kenny smashed him, there's also a duplicate, which is the reason why is he still alive at other battles. Lawn Mower #1 - One of the four lawn mowers who Kenny destroys. Lawn Mower #2 - Another lawn mower who's a enemy to Kenny. Lawn Mower #3 - Yet another lawn mower. Lawn Mower #4 - The last lawn mower of the four. Air Bed - A bed who Kenny and Elijah popped. Atari #2 - A second Atari who leads games. Horrible games. Soft N' Light - A Hoover vacuum who is the brother to Runabout, another Hoover vacuum. Runabout - Soft N' Light's brother. Infinity - He never loses suction... Not. Plus he's blue. Acoustic - A Acoustic Authority subwoofer who Kenny blew up. Washing Machine - A gigantic washing machine. His true form is his spinner. AirWay - A 1932 vacuum who was developed by AirWay Corp.. Office of the Past - A office computer who's ordinary. Electrolux - A vacuum cleaner who fails everytime he's on. Sparker - A unknown light who only sparks. Hoover Commercial - Runabout and Soft N' Light's brother. Discovery - A vacuum who has the most stupidest handle ever. He is also Electrolux's brother. Concept 1 - A apperently old vacuum. UFO - A Hoover vacuum cleaner truely. Rainbow - A vacuum who doesn't want to give Kenny his pot of gold. Black Rainbow - Rainbow's brother, who doesn't want to give Kenny his pot of gold either. Deluxe Fan - A vintage 16 inch fan who is Super Deluxe Fan's brother. GirlTech - Since Kenny's enemies get in his way, GirlTech is one of the enemies who Kenny hates the most. Lawn Mower #5 - I lied. This is the REAL final lawn mower. Duracraft - A stand fan who doesn't work. Trueman - A Oreck XL Professional air purifier. Handcuffs - Metal handcuffs who a little indestructible. Coverless Fan - A fan who was deceased. Vacuumboy - A vacuum who was also deceased. Rabbit Ears - A TV antenna. Dell - A laptop computer. Lantern - A lantern that has SUPER bright LEDs. Kirby G4 - A Kirby vacuum who's also a enemy who Kenny hates the most. Kirby Sanitronic - A vacuum who's also a enemy who Kenny hates the most too. Sony Speaker - A 1.5 watt bass speaker who is also a rival of Elijah. Sony Clock - A alarm clock/radio who's also a rival to Elijah. Philips - A amplified HDTV antenna who is also a rival to Elijah. SUPER bright LED light - A SUPER bright LED light who is a rival to Elijah. Pro - A defective sparking mobile phone charger who is a rival to Elijah. Office of the Future - Another office computer that's not ordinary, it's futuric! 9-Volt Battery - A battery who has 9 volts. Super Deluxe Fan - Deluxe Fan's brother. Fantom - A vacuum who Kenny put into underwater. It is unknown when will Kenny smash Fantom. Barbie - A laptop who is Elijah's most hated enemy. Vintage Hoover - A super old Hoover vacuum that's convertible, like Soft N' Light. Galaxy Box(Lawn mower?) - A vintage Galaxy Box Fan who is Vintage Hoover's sidekick. A month later after Kenny battled him, Kenny, Dragger, Sloucher, Camera and Elijah dragged him so rough that his rugged steel body fell off him. RV Seat #1 - A chair from a car dragged by Kenny, Elijah, Sloucher, Camera and Dragger. RV Seat #2 - RV Seat #1's friend. GirlTech clones - Clones of GirlTech who are rivals of Elijah. Rubik's Cube - A cube who is a rival to Elijah. Lantern #2 - A lantern who is a rival to Elijah. Flashing Light - A seizure light who is a rival to Elijah. Paper Shredder - A paper shredder who is a rival to Elijah. Chatterbox - A telephone who is a rival to Elijah which appeared in "Be quiet in the Library, Part 2" and "Angry man in the Library", and was ultimately killed by a furious Elijah. Toy thing - A unseen toy who is a rival to Elijah which appeared in "Be quiet in the Library, Part 1" who calls Elijah "Bob". He was knocked unconscious by Elijah who was disturbed by the unseen enemy. Elmo - It's unknown if Kenny or Elijah will smash him or not. Backpack - He captured Kettle Corn and is a rival of Elijah. Cassette Player - A haunted Bang & Olufsen Beocord cassette player. Tripp-Lite - A UPS battery back-up object. Advanced Tripp-Lite: Tripp-Lite's best friend. Context - A UPS battery backup thingy. Hoover cleaner - A Hoover vacuum cleaner who was on fire. Office of the Present - The most recent computer that Kenny smashed. He's not ordinary, neither futuric. He's high-tech! Oreck Vacuum - Truman's best friend, and the most recent enemy that Kenny smashed(not anymore). Kid Laptop - The most recent enemy that Elijah smashed(not anymore). Other Jaden(That's me!) - Kenny's biggest fan. His YouTube name is ImSpidey2. Category:Archives